SFRE: Guardian Dragons
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: Remnant have four maidens, right? What if there’s five guardian dragons that not even Ozpin knows about their existences and have fought against Salem? Join Sylvester and his team to uncover the secrets of it so they can protect Remnant from evil. AU, OCxRWBYxOC
1. Blue Flare Trailer

**Hello there! BlueRaptor629 here bringing you another a new story, though for now, it's a trailer, one at a time. It's called "SFRE: Guardian Dragons"! So I hope you like this! Some events will be different in order to fit the storyline.**

 **Summary: Remnant have four maidens, right? What if there's five guardian dragons that even Ozpin doesn't knows about their existence? Join Sylvester and his team to uncover the secrets of it in order to protect Remnant from evil.**

 **The pairings is Male OC team x RWBY x Female OC Team, so each male OC has two girls, which is my specialty for most stories.**

 **And the most important of them all, includes kaijus as the dragon's guardians. It may also include some Grimm version of them.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blue Flare Trailer**

"Blue fire burns hotter than any fire and it shall light my dream to life."

(In Vacuo)

As the Remnant moon shine the deserts of Vacuo, a truck is seen driving to somewhere. The truck is seems to be fill with a group of thieves (10 people with one of them is the leader) who just robbed someone's house.

"Haha! This is the third successful heist this week! Right boys?" The leader of thieves asked as they replied with yeah.

"You can say that again, boss!" Thief A said who is driving the truck.

"There's nothing going stop us now!" Thief B added. Little do they know, they were wrong.

"Hm?" Thief A said as he noticed a meteor with blue flames flying about...that it's flying towards them. "Oi, boss! There's a strange looking meteor who is heading straight towards us!"

"A what!?" The thief boss exclaimed as the blue flame meteor nearly hit them, but it's make the truck to go off course. So much as the truck crashed into a wall near cave.

"Ow!" The leader grunted as he look towards his underlings. "Is everyone dead?"

"No." They simply said as the leader get out of the truck to see if their loots still intact. Once he does, he find the stuff to be in one piece.

"Oh good it's still safe." The leader said. Unbeknownst to him, someone is watching them from a close distance.

* * *

In one of the cliffs, there is a spiky (Like Natsu from Fairy Tail) dark blue haired and blue eyed young man sitting on the edge while watching them. He wears a black and blue jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath it, a dog tag necklace, dark blue trousers and biker boots. In his hands is what seemed to be a retracted form of a katana with a handle of a rifle.

"Guess they are the band of thieves I've been hearing about. Glad that fire shot strike make them crash into this cave." He said with a smirk. "Welp, until the cops arrived, I have to greet them at some point. Otherwise, sitting around and doing nothing won't get my anywhere." He said as he stand up.

"Let's go!" He said to himself as he jumps down from the cliff as he lands to the ground unharmed before walking towards them. He makes his steps harder so they can notice him sooner as he expected.

* * *

"How long do you think you can fix this?" The leader asked Thief A. The other thieves were waiting near the truck in case if there's cops or Grimms.

"This might take an hour to fix, boss." Thief A answered.

"Just great. The engine's busted in a time like this!" Boss thief complained.

"You do know that with an attitude like that, A Grimm will likely to come at us." Thief A said as he was slapped by the boss.

"I know that, you dumbass! Fix this right now or I'll swear to Oum that I'll leave you behind to be eaten by the Grimms." He said to Thief A before threatening him.

"Yes, boss!" Thief A said as he decided to fix the car immediately, not wanting to be left behind.

"Damn...just when it starts getting good. This happened." Thief B said as his comrades nod.

"But at least there aren't any Grimm around here." Thief C added.

"But it will be if we-" Thief D said before Thief B shushed him.

"Did you heard that?" Thief B said as all of them heard footsteps that is getting louder and louder.

"We are not alone are we?" The leader said.

"Yup, you folks are not alone alright. " A voice said as the thieves pointed their weapons to the young man who is leaning on the truck while his arm folded.

"Yo!" The young man said as he greeted them casually.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked.

"Really? That's what you gonna ask me? You could've asked nicely, you know." He said.

"Kid, we're not someone you should screw with." The leader said before pointing his gun towards the young man.

"And so am I." He simply answered as the leader is infuriated at the young man's casual answer.

[play His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]

"That's strike two, you piece of shit. What are you going to do is to walk away and forget everything you see here. If not,..." The leader said as he and his underlings are more than willing to take the young man down. "We're going to make sure you don't run your mouth to the authorities." He threatened as the young man simply yawn.

"Oh really? Suck to be you, chumps, I already have. And they're on their way here." The young man said as he activates his weapon, which is now a katana. "So get ready for your well deserved ass kicking!"

"That's it! That's strike three, you son of a bitch!" The leader said angrily as he look towards his underlings. "Boys, let's kill him!" He ordered as they released a battle cry as they charged towards the young man.

"Okay then..." He said as he pointed his katana to them. "Come at me, suckas!" He said as he dodged several hits from them before a slashing two of the thieves and high kick another thief, causing the thief to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Why you little bastard!" Thief A said as he swings his club towards the young man, but he dodge and elbow Thief A in the stomach as he threw his katana in the air before judo throw him aside and knocking him out. He then grab the katana without looking as Thief C managed to kick him in the gut however.

"Damn!" The young man cursed as the leader puts him on a hold. "If you say so, I might forgive. If not, oh well..." He said as the young man suddenly smile. "Before you kill me, aren't you feel a little hot?" The young man asked as the leader is confused at this. Soon enough, blue flames suddenly appeared on the arm that the leader used for strangling the blue haired young man as he immediately let go of him.

"Oh crap! It's burn! It's burn! It's burn!" The leader said as he drop his weapon and put out the fire in his hands...which done it.

"Boss! Are you alright?" The remaining underlings said as he gets up while looking towards his burned hand.

"This is...more powerful than any fire or a Red Dust!" The leader said before looking towards the young man, who has a blue fire in his right hand as he pick his weapon up. "Kid, who are you?"

"Sylvester Sapphire. 17 years old, future Huntsman." The young man named Sylvester said as he pointed them with his katana that turned into a rifle. "My family is one of the great line of Huntsman and Huntress. Ring any bells?" Sylvester said as the leader widened his eyes.

"So your that Sapphire, huh?" The leader said before he smiled crazily. "Boys, we hit the jackpot! Let's kidnap him so we can hold his family for ransom!"

"Oh please, I'm not THAT easy to be taken down!" Sylvester boasted as he forms a fireball in his right hand. **"Flaming Fastball!"** Sylvester shouted as he throw a fireball towards the unfortunate thief as he tries to block it but it's exploded on impact...but luckily, the blast only knocked him out thanks to Aura.

"Let's get dangerous!" Sylvester said as his legs are covered in blue flames, ready for an attack. **"Sapphire Slash!"** Sylvester shouted as he fires a flaming bullet with a roundhouse kick from left leg, right leg, before ending it with a left kick towards Thief D, causing him to be sent flying to the ground, unconscious.

After that, Sylvester look towards another thief who is in air and trying to land a critical blow to him. "You didn't think I see this coming?" Sylvester said as he pull out chains (Like the one Ghost Rider has) he wrap the thief's leg before slamming him to the ground, unconscious.

"You won't win so easily!" Thief C and one of his comrade said as they try to attack the blue haired young man from both sides. But Sylvester do a backflip away from them as he changed his weapon form to a small scythe that he attach the chains on before setting the blade part on fire. **"Flaming Tornado Claw!"** Sylvester shouted as he swings the weapon and slash the two of them with a fiery slash in one fell swoop, causing them to fall on the ground, unconscious.

"Eight down, two to go." Sylvester said as he de-attach the chains and turn the weapon back to rifle form. As he now facing Thief B, the thief pulls out a pair of nunchucks and make Bruce Lee esque noise while swinging the nunchucks around. Sylvester just standing around confused and so did the leader.

'Idiot. I told him not to do that.' The leader thought.

"Really? You're imitating Bruce Lee now?" Sylvester said before kicking Thief B in the crotch.

"My balls!" Thief B exclaimed before getting a hit to the neck, causing him to be faint instantly.

"Okay..." Sylvester said as he look towards the leader. "Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"So it seems." The leader said as he on a fighting stance.

"As much I want to fight you dramatically, I need to go home early so..." Sylvester said as he pointed deactivates his weapon and put it away. "I'll finish this with one hit!" Sylvester said as one of his hands covered in blue flames. " **Special attack..."** He said as he pull back his fist.

"If anything, I'll be the one who will be finishing you in one hit!" The leader said as he charge forward towards him...oh how too late he is.

 **"...: Strike Flare!"** Sylvester said as he launches a beam from his fist towards the leader as he try to block. Well, "try" as he got sent to the wall before falling to the ground, unconscious.

[Music end]

"Whew, I thought I'm going to lose. Their tougher than they look, no surprises there." He said as he proceeds to tie all of them up with a rope he found in their truck.

"Welp, just wait for the police and I'll be on my way home-" He said before he is glowing, something that he noticed. "A what? This is new." He said as the a trail that leads to the cave suddenly appeared, which he Sylvester deduce that something trying to lead him to the cave.

"Oh okay. Lead the way." He said as goes inside the cave.

* * *

(In the cave)

Sylvester proceeds to walk towards somewhere that the kaiju figure points him to.

"This is a strange cave." Sylvester commented as he look towards the drawings on the cave walls. It has the drawing of a dragon l leading army of humanoid soldiers, beast like, aerial troops. It has also has the symbols of fire in every wall. Several minutes later, he stumbles upon a temple like hall with temple like pillars.

"Wow." He said as he look towards what's on the four pedestal. One is an action figure of some kind. It's in the form of a blue bipedal fish-like monster with blue spots. It has the narrow jaws with a one each big sharp tooth in the upper jaw and lower jaw as it has several small teeth, flippers styled hand that has a small claw on each fingers, several yellow fins on its head, neck, back, lower back, and also has one on each feet, and a tail that has several spikes on top of it.

"Hey, isn't this a Zoa Muruchi Spark Dolls?" Sylvester said as he was surprised as he sees a symbol on the Spark Doll's feet.

"This is quite different from the show." Andrew said as he sees another Spark Doll. This one is a some sort of a device, next to it is an action figure of a black humanoid cockroach like creature as it has gray color in arms and legs. It has a yellow "I" shaped light on its face while in its chest has two yellow circles. It's has a black shoulder pads and hands and feet like wearing gloves and socks. The most interesting feature is it's curved antenna and pair of cockroach wings like thing on its back that resembles a tail if look in long distance.

"This is one is a Zetton Spark Doll? What's it doing here?" Sylvester said as he look towards the two last item on the pedestal. It's a "Spark Doll" of a bipedal black creature with dorsal plates that vaguely resembles 2014 version of Godzilla. It has a yellow line on its crest. The other is a bipedal red, two headed avian like monster who is featherless, yellow claw, and a tail. "And this is a Demaaga and a Pandon Spark Dolls."

 _"Take them."_ A voice said as Sylvester look around for the source of the voice but no one is near him.

"What?" He asked to no one in particular.

" _You have been proven worthy. So please take all of those items you see with you._ " The voice said before fading.

"Okay...I'll do just that." Sylvester said as he take the all of the Spark Dolls along with the device. Once he take it, he surrounded with a blue aura before it disappeared. He then put them somewhere in his jacket.

"Well...time to go home." He said as he leave the cave...unbeknownst to him, the device covered all four of the Spark Dolls before fading.

 **[S]** [F] [R] [E]

* * *

 **One down, three more trailers to go. I hope you like it!**

 **As mentioned above, I've included the Spark Dolls from the Ultraman series but only a few mind. The kaijus are Ultra kaijus. But despite this, it has no further connections from the Ultraman series other than that.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Since there is Ruby, why not have someone with a name of Sapphire.**

 **-Sapphire Slash and Strike Flare are attacks that were inspired from an Ultraman (Ultraman Victory's Victory Slash and Ultraman Geed: Solid Burning's Strike Boost respectively).**

 **-The device is heavily resembles the Ginga Spark.**

 **-Sylvester's voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch (what he's voice heard like)**

 **And with that, leave the-**

 **?: "Hello! My dear readers!"**

 **What!? How did you get in here?!**

 **?: "I know a guy."**

 **Really?**

 **?: "I'll just say a few words before leaving, if you don't mind."**

 **Fine, you can just make it quick**

 **?: "Yeah yah! So, readers. Next trailer is all about me. I can't tell you about my name now but the keyword is "Trickster".**

 **Anything else?**

 **?: There's one but I'll saved that for next time. See ya in the next trailer chapter!**

 **(He leaves the room)**

 **Okay...that sure is something.**

 **Don't forget to vote in my polls! I really need to decide which names is suiter.**

 **Here's the result so far:**

 **-VNUS : 5**

 **-PDRA: 5**

 **-AMZN: 0**

 **So again, make sure to vote, alright?**

 **With that said, leave a review if you like this and have a wonderful day/night**


	2. Trickster Trailer

**Hello! BlueRaptor629 here, bringing you another trailer! I have to apologize for the lateness of this though, mainly because I just got out of my funk.**

 **Here it is, the second trailer! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Trickster Trailer_**

"Eventhough the Trickster always play his tricks. He has the heart of a hero."

(In Vale)

In one of the forest of Vale, a 17 year old young man is seen traverse through the forest. The young man has spiky silver hair with yellow eyes that is full mischief, gray shirt underneath his cyan shirt, gray trousers, and gray sneakers. In his hands is his weapon, which is a pair of dagger-pistol hybrid weapons. He also has a gray goggles that he currently wears on his face. After a while of traversing the woods, he arrived at a warehouse.

* * *

As he looks on the warehouse, he then look towards the reader...and by mean "reader", I mean you.

"Oh! Hello there." The young man said as he waved towards the reader. "Reading my trailer are you? Thanks a bunch for taking your to do so!"

Yo! Remember our deal, all right?

"I know. I got you, dude. I'm supposed to introduce myself and why I'm here, right?."

Exactly. So I suggest you do it now. Time is of the essence!

"I hear you the first time." The young man said as he take a deep breath before talking again to the reader. "Hi, my name is Loki Fimbulvetr. I'm 17 years old and I'm just graduated from Signal Academy. The reason I'm here because I want to test my Semblance, which I happen to awakened to them this morning. And what better way to test that than in one of White Fang's warehouse, which my dad is on his way here right now."

Now that you've said your piece, can we continue this trailer?

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that." Loki said as he go back to looking at the warehouse.

And with that said, let's go!

* * *

In the warehouse are some members of the infamous White Fang. For those who don't know, the White Fang is an organization that comprises of only faunus. Faunus are human beings with animal traits. Despite looking human, the race is looked down upon in the kingdom, mostly for those who live in Atlas. It was once a peaceful before its leader, Sienna Khan, turns it into a terrorist group. Of course, all the members minus the leader wears a Grimm mask. You can probably guess why they wear Grimm-esque masks.

The members that stationed here are currently relaxing until the next order is given by their superiors.

"Damn. There's nothing fun to do here." A male White Fang member said.

"We could go to the city and rob some humans there." His friend, a female faunus with black snake tail said.

"Unless we were ordered, let's not attract unwanted attentions. Remember the last time we did that? It was a mess." The other said.

"But you're lucky to be alive now, otherwise we'll be sent to a place full of grimms." As he said that, a sound of the door being rammed upon can be heard to everyone in the warehouse, followed by a menacing roar.

"Is that a grimm?" The same female member asked as the sound is getting louder and louder.

"Everyone! Get ready!" The group's leader (not the leader of the White Fang) said as every member armed themselves for a battle.

It doesn't take to long as the door falls to the ground, revealing to be an unusual looking grimm. Why so unusual you asked? It's mainly a lion Grimm that has a goat on the side of its body and a snake Grimm in the place of the lion's tail. Oh, and all of the Grimms have white bone like parts on their faces or bodies.

"Is that a Kymaerah? Never seen them in real life." A White Fang member said.

"Does it matter? Let's kill that thing!"

"Yeah!" Every White Fang members in the vicinity cheered before they all charge towards the rare grimm. The Kymaerah lets out an angry roar before trying to pounce at least some of them...though at least try 'cause they get out of the way before the attack could hit them. The same process was repeated again and again until the White Fangs are almost exhausted.

"This isn't going anywhere. Anyone got any ideas?" The leader asked.

"If I read about it was correct, the only way we can kill it is to cut down the goat and snake on its body." One White Fang member said.

"Well, let's test that theory." The leader said with a brave face he uses his weapon, which is an axe/rifle hybrid to shoot the goats head then cuts it, causing it to roar in pain.

"Now we're talking." He said before look towards his subordinates. "All of you! Keep it distracted!"

"Roger that!" His subordinates said as the bizarre Grimm is starts attacking again. Unfortunately, one White Fang is caught in the attack and he's dead.

"Tch, this turns out to be a real pain in the ass." The leader said as he chopped the snake one, causing the bizarreGrimm to roar in pain once more.

"There!" The leader said before looking towards a member with a spear for a weapon. "Here's your chance! Finish it!"

"All right." The spear wielder said as she stabs the grimm between the eyes as She pulls it out, causing the grimm to fall on the side dead.

"Whew...that was a close one." One member said.

"I know..." The other member said as he look towards the corpse of one of their comrades. "Too bad we lost him though."

"It's okay. We avenged him and that's what-"

"Wait." The leader said, interrupting the spear wielder. "Take a look at this." As he said that, everyone see what unusual sight that got their leader interested; Instead of disappearing in black smoke, the grimm...was glitching for a second before dissolving into nothing after they heard an eerie sound.

"What the hell...?" One member said.

"My guesses is that grimm we just fought was just an identical copy." The leader explained.

"Come to think of it...Eventhough what we saw is a grimm, but at the same time it wasn't." The spear wielder added as their leader realizes something.

"I have a feeling something...or someone is trying to tire us out." The leader said.

"But who could it be?" One member said.

"That...would be me." A unfamiliar voice spoke to them as everyone tenses up.

"W-Who are you?!" A female member said as she readied her weapon. Before they knew it, ice blue particles starts appearing and gathering before fading away, revealing a silver haired young man.

"Boo." He said with a devious smile as this alerted everyone.

"A human?!"

"Hrah!" The leader said as he try kill him. Instead of seeing blood, the leader just phase through him as if hitting air before disappearing. "What!?"

"Reality is often disappointing, don't you think." He said as he reappeared. He then sits on one of the cargo. "You could've just do a peaceful methods...but now look at you. You become what your oppressors would do."

"That's cute, coming from a human who used parlor tricks on us." The spear wielder said as she pointed her spear at him.

"Tricks? Well...I AM a bit of a prankster you know." The young man said.

"A prank? A prank!? You try to set that fake grimm and you just call it a "prank"?!" The spear wielder said furiously.

"Whoa whoa! There's no need to be angry about it. And for the record, that wasn't even a real grimm. It's something I make with my Semblance." The young man said as he look towards the corpse. "Woops, my bad. I didn't think it would kill someone."

"It's too late for an apology, you stupid human!" The leader said as everyone pointed their weapons towards him.

[Break Out Of... from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax]

The young man can only sighed at this. "You just HAD to test that out." He muttered. "But, it's not like I'm going down without a fight here." As he said that, he pulls out his dagger/pistol hybrid weapon, Joth and Heim.

"We're seriously going to kill you!" The leader said as he turns to his comrades. "Everyone! Get him!"

"Roger. Hraah!" They said before they all charge towards the young man.

"Try to use the Zerg Rush on me? Well two can play that game!" He said before he make several copies of himself.

"He made copies of himself!" One member said as they stop charging.

"Don't be afraid! We'll just push through."

"Yeah!"

"All right. Now everyone...charge!" The real young man said as he charge towards the members as they clash with each other. While the White Fang manages to take down some of the copies, the copies managed beat some of the members down before being defeated and the process repeated again and again...

* * *

(Meanwhile,...)

Several police cars are currently heading towards to the warehouse.

"You mean to tell me that he isn't home yet?" A man asked through the phone while driving. From looks alone, he looks like the older version of Loki.

" _Yes. I checked his room, but all I found was just his Switch console and not him._ " A voice belonged to a woman said.

"He may have oversleep in some places again. I'll find him as soon as I'm done with this." He said.

"Oh okay. Please found him soon."

"I will." The man said as he ends the call and continue to drive.

* * *

(Back to the young man)

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You guys did take down the Kymaerah, after all." The young man said as he breath heavily. The battle is now coming down to 2-on-2 battle. The young man and his copy against the leader and the spear wielder.

"For human who talks a lot, you sure have some fighting in you." The leader said.

"If that's a compliment or what?" Tha young man said. "'Cause I can't tell the difference."

"It's up to you. But seriously if you're a faunus, I would recruited to the White Fang." The leader said.

"If I was a faunus, I'll start a group to kick your ass." The young man replied.

"Still cocky, aren't you?" The leader said as he readies his axe. "But hitting you with this will shut you up."

"Try it, you'll fail." The young man taunted. The leader proceeds to swing his axe into the young man, but he dodges the attack. The spear wielder is fighting against the copy.

"Hold still! You human!" The leader said as he try to do it again and again...but what he doesn't know is that the young man somersaults him to the air, dropping his grip on the axe.

"The hell?!" The leader said as he sees the young man in the air.

""Whites out" pal." The young man said as he make a pun before balling his fists together before hitting him in the chest. Causing to fall down on the ground faster. And then he groaned before passing out. The young man proceeds to land on the ground safely.

[music end]

"Get it? "Whites out"? Cause you're a White Fang and you're about to be knocked out." He said as he laughed at his own pun before cease laughing.

"Now to-" He said before use his daggers to block on an attack...from the spear wielder.

"You're going to pay for this...!" The spear wielder said furiously.

"Cut me some slack! Fighting girls isn't my style, you know!" The young man said as the spear wielder widened her eyes through her mask as she jumps away from him, in other words, make a distance.

"Hmm...you okay?" The young man asked as he surprisingly saw tears falling down.

"I have a feeling...I recognized your voice, your mischievous personality, and that...what you just said." She said between her sobs.

"Should I...know you..?" The young man asked as he was very confused of this particular member, talking to him as if she known him for so long.

"No...you were only just five years old at that time. But I..." She said before taking off her mask, revealing her green eyes. "...I never forgotten you...Loki."

The young man said widened his eyes as he realizes who is he talking to. "Y-Your...Angela..?!"

Before the young man could finished, the sound of police sirens can be heard by them.

"Oh crap! Dad's coming!" Loki said as he puts away his dagger before turn towards the member named Hera. "Come on! Let's run!" He said as he grab Angela by the arm as they runs away from the warehouse (via backdoor) far away as possible.

* * *

Once far enough, they stop running. Loki looks around to see if there's someone following them, but luckily that's not the case.

"I think this a good place to split up, don't you think Angela?" Loki said as he lets go of Angela before see her...blushing for some reason. "Hmm...do you have a fever or something?"

"What? Oh! Oh no! It's fine." Angela said as she starts talking. "It's just that...wow. To think I met you as an intruder."

"Well yeah, I never thought I met you again with you as a White Fang member." Loki retorted.

"It's pretty complicated. But I was about to leave them when I got the chance." Angela said.

"But you did leave them, and yet here we are." Loki said. "Anyways, you probably need to find a place to hide."

"Don't worry, Loki. I'll manage." Angela said as she puts her spear away before leaving...but not before looking towards Loki one last time. "See you!"

"Safe travels!" Loki replied as he sees Angela left the area. After she's gone, Loki remembered something...

"Oh shit. Mom knows I'm not home. She's gonna be so pissed at me." Loki muttered. "But I guess I have to sneak away into the house like a burglar-" Before he can finish, his body suddenly glowing in whitish blue aura.

"What the?!"

 ** _"Look to your right..."_** An unfamiliar voice in his head said.

"Is there something-Oh." Loki said as he look to his right, which is turn out to be a cave.

 ** _"Enter it. You may found something..."interesting"."_** The voice said.

""Interesting" huh? I like the sound of that." Loki said as he ventures into the cave...

* * *

(In the warehouse)

Several police officers have just arrested the White Fang members while recovered the corpse of a fallen member.

As the middle aged man talking to an officer, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Detective Fimbulvetr." He turns around and see three people. One is a silver haired man in green clothes, next to him is a beautiful blonde woman, and the other is looks like Loki but few years older.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin! And Laufey. What bring you two here?" The detective asked.

"I'll go straight to the point." He said as he pulls out a tablet. "Do you know who this is?" Ozpin said as he shows the detective a footage of Loki uses his Semblance to make the Kymaerah.

"That's...!"

"You know it, Pops. That's Loki right there." the one named Laufey said. "To be honest, I was kinda shocked too."

"And as you can see from this footage, you're son has awaken a Semblance. A very special one at that." The blonde woman said as she adjusted her glasses.

"So...what are you suggesting me to do to Loki?" The man asked as the man in green clothes smiles.

"I was thinking...maybe let him enroll in my academy?"

* * *

(With Loki)

"That was bizarre." Loki muttered as he currently on his way home. He did enter the cave...but all he found was a peculiar device and four action figures of monsters. One is a bipedal crustacean monster with an oversized pincer in his right hand, Then a bird like on that has sacs near it beak and has crest like a chicken, Next is a purple bipedal monster with vertical tailfin and has a sail on its head that looks like a mohawk, and finally a chimaeric monster with maces and pickaxe as arms.

"Still...about the voice said...maybe I shouldn't sell them." Loki added. Several minutes later, he manages to arrive home as he enter the house by the window, which is dark as he walk towards his room...quietly. But after walking several paces...

"Hello, Loki." A voice that makes Loki unnerved as the lights were turn on, revealing a woman. She has long black hair with yellow eyes. She currently wears her sleepwear...with a whip in hand. She apparently smiling...but that's not what Loki sees.

"Oh! Um...hello Mom! I just...um...catching up with a friend." Loki said as he try to calm his mother down.

"And why you didn't told me you were going out?" She said.

"Um..."

"I suppose it's time I teached you discipline!" She said as Loki shrunks in fear. And next thing you know...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The prankster screams can be heard throughout the neighborhood as he was being punished by his mother.

 **[S] ****[F]** [R] [E]

* * *

 **Whoo! Two down, two more trailers to go! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Fun Facts Time:**

 **-Loki voice is somewhat like Todd Haberkorn (the voice of Natsu from Fairy Tail)**

 **-One Kaiju here is the Titanosaurus from the Toho fims. The reason? It's one of my favorite one and I hate that he only appear in one movie.**

 **-Loki's names is based on Norse Mythology like his family. Angela, however, name from Marvel Comics.**

 **Leave a review if you like and have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
